


Unexpected

by siluman_panda



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: LenOliver—panas •  lemon ena ena. • mature content, anal sex.





	Unexpected

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, dll**  
**Len x Oliver, mature stuff and everything. Dont like dont read.**  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Kagamine-san, bisakah kau lebih baik dari ini?"

"Maaf, Oliver-sensei, sepertinya aku kurang tidur." jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Kagamine itu. Namanya adalah Kagamine Len, dan ia sekarang sedang menghadap ke ruang guru akibat nilainya di ulangan kemarin amat buruk. Len adalah peserta tetap untuk sesi remidi mata pelajaran yang dipegang oleh Oliver.

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau sudah terlalu sering mendapat nilai jelek di bahasa Inggris. Kau tidak akan naik kelas jika begini terus. Rangkumkan bab empat sampai delapan untukku dan kumpulkan besok."

"Ap— tidakkah itu terlalu banyak, sensei?" protes Len. Biasanya ia hanya disuruh merangkum satu bab.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, Kagamine-san. Pikirkanlah masa depanmu sendiri." ujar Oliver. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak didiknya tidak kompeten dan berakhir gagal. Oliver ingin semua muridnya lulus dengan hasil memuaskan.

"Tapi, sen—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang sudah sore, pulanglah."

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Oliver yang selesai berbincang dengan Len usai berakhirnya pelajaran akhirnya membereskan barang-barangnya. Len hanya diam di sana, dan Oliver membiarkannya. Sesekali ia harus dibuat kapok agar tidak menyepelekan pelajaran mana pun.

Kagamine Len sebenarnya bukan orang bodoh. Dia adalah atlit lari kebanggan sekolah. Hanya saja, dia terlalu meremehkan pelajaran. Oliver yakin dengan begini, setidaknya ia akan berusaha membaca materi pada bab-bab di buku paket yang telah diberikan.

Oliver pulang menaiki kereta yang biasa ia gunakan, butuh sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan. Ia mengantuk sekali hari ini. Dan besok juga ada rapat guru, membahas murid-murid bermasalah. Oliver yakin Len akan menjadi topik utama. Selain guru yang mengajar materi bahasa Inggris, Oliver juga merangkap sebagai wali kelas dimana Len berada. Ia tidak ingin Len menjadi bahan gunjingan di kalangan guru. Sejujurnya, kalau bisa, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Oliver turun dari kereta dan menapakkan kaki di stasiun. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Oliver pun berjalan kaki dengan santai sambil mendengarkan musik dengan mp3 playernya. Oliver menyenandungkan nada-nada yang ia suka hingga waktu terasa singkat baginya. Oliver melepas earphonenya saat tiba di depan rumah miliknya. Ia tinggal sendiri di Jepang—keluarganya ada di Kanada. Ia ke sini hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Kunci dimasukkan, dan kenop diputar. Oliver masuk tanpa menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Oliver melepas sepatunya, dan tepat saat itu ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Oliver menoleh dan terkejut menemukan Len berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Kagamine-san? Kau ingin belajar di rumahku?" Oliver mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa Len baru saja menguntitnya pulang. Nalurinya sebagai seorang guru menyingkirkan pemikiran negatif tersebut. Mungkin Len benar-benar tidak bisa sehingga meminta bimbingan, betapa bahagia hati Oliver sebagai seorang guru.

Tapi, rasa bahagianya harus sirna ketika Len menubruknya, menindihnya kuat dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"K-Kagamine—!" pekik Oliver. Len hanya diam, tapi ia menatap Oliver dengan tatapan yang..  
berbeda. Bukan seperti Len yang selama ini ia tahu.

Tangan Len menanggalkan kancing kemeja Oliver. Tidak perlu dua kali berpikir, Oliver tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam bahaya.

"Hentikan, Kagamine-san!" Oliver mendorong Len sekuat tenaga, posisi sempat berbalik tapi berakhir sama seperti semula. Sepertinya Len juga tidak mau kalah dalam ajang adu kekuatan ini.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa, sensei."

Oliver melihat Len tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa senyumnya terlihat menyeramkan. Apa... _apa tujuan Len melakukan semua ini?_

Len berhasil membuka kemeja putih Oliver, menampakkan dada bidang dan perut yang sedikit berotot. Len menjilat bibirnya dan langsung menyerang dengan lidahnya, mencicipi sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya.

"Ah—Kagamine—hhh." Oliver mengejang sesaat. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa muridnya tega menyerangnya seperti ini. Rasanya begitu—aneh. Lidah Len menstimulusnya dengan baik. Hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat, gigit. Membuat Oliver mabuk seketika.

Oliver masih berupaya melawan, tapi Len terlalu gigih untuk menyingkir. Tangan Len menahan lengan gurunya, tidak membiarkannya lolos dari cengkeraman. Bibirnya kemudian berpindah ke leher mulus Oliver, menggigit dan menghisapnya begitu dalam hingga menciptakan tanda.

"A—ah? Ah!" Oliver baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi ini. Sakit sekali. Lehernya terasa sakit karena hujaman gigi Len yang tidak manusiawi. Oliver bahkan yakin jika lehernya kini sedang berdarah. Len tidak berhenti di leher, ia ganti mengeksplorasi bahu dan selangka. Menodai Oliver sedemikian banyaknya. Pikiran Oliver terpecah, campur aduk dan tidak lagi jernih. Rasanya seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya basah hanya karena lintasan saliva yang dibuat oleh Len.

Merasa Oliver tidak akan melawan seperti di awal, satu tangan Len melepas sabuk Oliver saat ia tengah terlena dengan cipokan Len di atas sana. Usai membuang sabuk, Len menurunkan celana berikut dalaman berbahan kain yang digunakan Oliver sebatas lutut. Oliver merasakan dingin pada bagian belakangnya, dan ia bergetar hebat.

"Nghh, h-hentikan." Oliver meronta meski kekuatannya lenyap. Ia memohon dengan wajah yang bernafsu, membuat Len kehilangan akal sehatnya saat itu juga. Niat awal hanya mengisengi gurunya sendiri, tampaknya harus berlangsung sedikit lebih lama dari rencananya. Len tidak berencana melakukannya seperti di film porno orang-orang _gay_. Tapi, sungguh, Oliver membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ia ingin Oliver menangis di bawahnya, ia ingin Oliver terus memohon dan melawan. Ia ingin melihat semua gambaran keputusasaan di wajah gurunya itu.

Len tidak ingin melepaskan mangsanya malam ini.

Len tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dengan laki-laki. Ia hanya pernah tidur dengan mantan teman wanitanya, atau pergi ke kelab dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan, gairahnya akan lebih terbakar hanya karena melihat Oliver yang tampak begitu lemah.

Len meludahi jemarinya sendiri, berhenti dari kegiatan menciptakan tanda. Oliver menatapnya dengan sayu, seperti menunggu sesuatu dari Len. Len yakin Oliver juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku tidak berencana sejauh ini, sensei. Maafkan aku."

"K-Kagamine-san..." Oliver mengira Len akan segera mengakhiri kegiatan intim ini.

Tapi, ia salah. Ini hanyalah awal, kebohongan yang bersampul manis.

Len menatap lubang Oliver sedikit lama— berdenyut-denyut minta diisi dari sudut pandangnya— sebelum akhirnya memasukkan dua jari tangannya sendiri ke dalam rektum Oliver, yang mana membuatnya mengejang sekali lagi. Benda asing yang masuk dicengkeram erat oleh serabut otot.

"H-hentikan! Kagamine...kumohon..."

Oliver menangis. Ia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya saat ini, yang ia inginkan adalah segera terbebas dari situasi tidak diinginkan.

"Tenang saja, sensei, aku akan pelan-pelan." jemari Len berpetualang di dalam sana, merasakan hangat dan sempit yang luar biasa. Membayangkan kelaminnya akan memasuki lubang ini menaikkan gairahnya. Ia tidak pernah tak sesabar ini sebelumnya. Ketika ia bermain dengan wanita, rasanya tidak seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Ini jauh lebih nikmat.

Len mengeluarkan jarinya, membuat Oliver mendesah—terdengar kecewa menurut Len—. Entah apa yang tengah dirasakan Oliver saat ini. Rasanya begitu kosong saat Len menarik jarinya dari dalam sana.

Oliver terengah-engah selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia memekik kesakitan karena sesuatu yang lebih besar berusaha memasuki lubangnya. Tanpa perlu melihat dan membuatnya malu, ia tahu itu adalah kejantanan muridnya sendiri. Rasanya begitu panas ketika ujung kepala jamur menyentuh dinding masuknya, lalu memasukinya pelan-pelan.

"Akh— h-hentikan, Kagamine—tidak, jangan yang ini!"

Sudah terlambat untuk protes sekarang, Len tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang telah tertutup nafsu. 

Kepala sudah masuk sempurna, dan Len mulai mendorong perlahan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan membobol gurunya sendiri seperti ini. Len memejamkan mata, miliknya dicengkeram dan seperti dipijat.

Len tidak sabar lagi. Maka, ia menghentakkan dirinya begitu keras dan melesak jauh ke dalam sana. Oliver menjerit hebat. Sakit, rasanya sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya, hatinya—sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan muridnya sendiri untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh begini? Apakah dia sudah gagal sebagai seorang guru? Apakah ia tidak bisa mendidik muridnya dan ini adalah balasan yang ia dapatkan?

Oliver merasakan Len berdenyut-denyut di dalamnya. Panjang, keras dan panas. Benda itu terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum bergerak brutal dan membuat Oliver lupa diri. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Oliver untuk membiasakan diri dengan ukurannya.

Rasanya aneh. Sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan—kontradiksi—, meski sakit lebih mendominasi.  Oliver tidak tahu tubuhnya akan bereaksi seperti ini, merasa keenakan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya entah untuk apa, merasa kekurangan sesuatu dalam sesi pergumulan tubuh antara dua orang laki-laki.

"Ah, ah, ah!" tak hentinya Oliver mendesah, tanpa sadar pinggulnya mengikuti arah tusukan Len, ia terhentak-hentak hebat, akal sehatnya sudah hilang dan memilih pasrah pada apa yang sekarang menimpanya.

Sodokan Len yang keras dan dalam tidak sia-sia, Oliver mendesah lebih merdu saat Len mengenai sesuatu di dalam rektumnya. Oliver tidak tahu apa itu, tapi rasanya nikmat luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan kala Len menyentuhnya di dalam sana.

"A-aaaaaaahhhh!" Oliver melengkungkan punggung, seperti menantikan saat-saat ini.

"Di situ, ya." Len kembali memaju mundurkan miliknya, menabrak titik yang sama. Membuat Oliver serasa melayang-layang di surga. Mencicipi surga duniawi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Oliver merasa perutnya akan meledak-ledak. Sodokan Len makin liar, membuat suara becek yang makin keras terdengar. Oliver merasakan penuh ketika kejantanan Len membesar perlahan di dalamnya. Air liur Oliver menetes-netes, berceceran tanpa henti. Ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena sibuk mendesah; bernyanyi untuk Len yang makin memuja lubang sempitnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Oliver sudah keluar tanpa peringatan, sedikit mengenai tangan dan wajah muridnya. Dan menurut Len, wajah ilegal gurunya saat keluar amat menggemaskan.

"Kau menikmatinya, Oliver-sensei?" Len memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Oliver. Oliver refleks mengalungkan kedua tangan pada punggung tegap muridnya. Dijilatnya cuping telinga, dan itu membuat Oliver mengerang makin nikmat. Tangan Len kembali bergerilya di atas putingnya, memutar-mutar dan memilin dengan lihai. Di saat Oliver makin terbuai, Len mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Oliver. Ciuman yang lembut, sebelum akhirnya berubah memanas dan mengganas. Menuntut lebih.

Ciuman mereka terputus kala keduanya merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen segera. Len masih bergerak di dalam sana, membuat Oliver makin gila karenanya. Titik nikmatnya masih ditubruk-tubruk kasar. Oliver merasakan dirinya menegang kembali karena ini. Memalukan, padahal ia tadi baru saja keluar.

"Ah—" Oliver tidak tahu seks akan senikmat ini. Ia sudah banyak mendengar dari teman-temannya yang sudah menikah, atau pun dari video porno. Tapi, tidak untuk praktiknya. Oliver terlalu sibuk sekolah dan bekerja sampai tidak pernah punya pacar, apalagi untuk berhubungan badan seperti ini.

"Sensei.," panggil Len lemah. Ia menahan pinggang Oliver dengan kedua tangannya, mencengkeramnya erat. Oliver tidak mendengarnya, sibuk merasakan nikmat di lubang belakangnya sendiri. Sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Oliver keluar untuk kedua kali tanpa disentuh, mengimbangi tempo dimana cairan itu masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Oliver merasa lelah, pula dengan Len yang baru pertama kali melakukannya dengan laki-laki. Tapi, Len masih belum puas. Ia menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"K-Kagamine?" Oliver mengerutkan dahi dan menatap horor saat merasakan kejantanan Len mengeras kembali di dalamya.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Kagami—ah!"

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Oliver terpaksa absen keesokan harinya. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di kasurnya sendiri seharian ini. Pelajarannya hari ini digantikan oleh tugas yang ia titipkan pada guru lain melalui sms. Dan rapat guru—ia masa bodo. Lubangnya sedang dalam krisis sekarang.  Semalam itu benar-benar mimpi buruk baginya. Len melakukannya amat keterlaluan sampai empat ronde—dasar anak muda, pikirnya.

Di sampingnya, Len masih tertidur lelap. Hari ini, Oliver merasa percuma jika memarahi Len. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin menasihati Len hari ini. Tugas rumahnya jelas belum dikerjakan karena semalaman bersamanya—wajah Oliver memerah mengingat percumbuan mereka dari lantai depan hingga ranjang dengan berbagai gaya. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala. Dan ia belum mendengar alasan kenapa Len menguntitnya dan menyerangnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ia tidak mau percaya, ingin Oliver menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi buruk—Oliver mengira begitu hingga ia bangun pagi ini dan menemukan Len di sisinya. Semalam bukanlah mimpi sama sekali. Mereka melakukannya, benar-benar melakukannya.

Kenapa juga dia tidak bisa melawan dengan lebih baik? Kenapa Oliver membiarkan anak ingusan ini menggagahinya?

Oliver malu sekali.

"Sensei..." panggilan lemah itu membuyarkan pikiran Oliver. Len sudah bangun, ia menguap kemudian.

"Apa maumu, bocah tengik?" Oliver menatapnya sinis. Bagaimana bisa...ia kehilangan keperjakaannya oleh muridnya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Oliver berbusa saat menggumamkannya.

"Tugas rumahmu, tidak bisa dikorting sedikit? Empat bab itu kejam, sensei."

Oliver menatapnya tajam. Semua itu demi kebaikannya, tapi ia justru menolak. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi—ah! Kemana tanganmu, Kagamine?!" Oliver terjengit saat tangan muridnya bergerak nakal menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya.

Len menyeringai. Oliver punya firasat buruk untuk ini.

"Sepertinya, sensei harus dihukum."

 _Kenapa jadi aku yang dihukum?!_ Oliver tidak habis pikir. Len menangkapnya lagi di antara kedua lengan kokohnya. Oliver memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"H-hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu! Aku mau tidur!" seru Oliver. Len langsung menyerang Oliver dengan pusakanya. Tidak perlu _lube_ atau ludah karena lubangnya masih licin dan longgar akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Kurang ajar—ahhhhh." umpat Oliver. Tidak sudi, tapi tubuhnya tidak menolak sentuhan binal dari yang lebih muda. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan milik Len kembali bersarang di dalam lubangnya. Menikmati? Entahlah.

"Selamat makan."

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Omake

2 Hari Kemudian

"Apa lagi, Kagamine? Jangan banyak beralasan! Kau harus merangkum semuanya, tuli!"

Pulang sekolah, Oliver memijit kening ketika melihat rangkuman Len yang amburadul; tulisannya jelek sekali, nyaris tidak bisa dibaca oleh Oliver. Dan lagi, ini hanya dua bab, tidak sesuai dengan perintahnya.

Len hanya bersiul. Oliver ingin sekali mencincang anak ini. Rasanya, kebenciannya pada Len makin bertambah.

"Aku menunggu sisanya besok, dan awas kalau belum selesai!" Oliver meninggalkannya lagi, sama seperti dulu.

Cukup lama Oliver menunggu kereta, karena ada kecelakaan di rute lain. Tidak punya pilihan, Oliver menunggu sampai malam karena tidak ada kereta lain yang sejalur dengan arah rumahnya.

Kereta malam ini terlihat sangat sepi, mungkin karena penumpang lain memilih kereta yang berbeda. Saat Oliver masuk, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam gerbong.

"Sen~sei."

Oliver menoleh dan menemukan Len di belakangnya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OTP saya. Maafkan. *nanges


End file.
